Wędrując przez życie/część 7
Walentynki. Nazz otrzymuje kartkę walentynkową. Dziewczyna jest przekonana, że to żart i oskarża o wszystko Fletchera. Spór między nimi się pogłębia. Ferb mówi Bufordowi i Baljeetowi o zakładzie. Okazuje się, że ktoś go nagrywa. Fineasz otrzymuje niepokojący podarek, który zdradza mu niemiłą prawdę. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Daniella Shine *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Nazz Jefferson *Scott Shine *Malcolm Morgan *Michael Jenkins *Rayan Thomson *Penny *Pepe *Vanillia *Pinky Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= - I jak tam randka z Tajemnicza117? - zapytała na wstępie Penny, gdy tylko zdołałem przekroczyć próg salonu. Siedziała razem z dwoma innymi dziobakami i cziłałą przy stoliku, i grała w karty. Szczerze, nie zdziwił mnie ten widok. Już nic chyba nie jest w stanie mnie zdziwić. - To był facet - westchnąłem przyglądając się karcianemu pojedynkowi. Na moje wyznanie seledynowy dziobak w którym rozpoznałem Perry i cziłała, chyba parsknęli śmiechem. Penny zdezorientowana spojrzała na mnie. - Ale jak to? - zdumiała się, przerywając na chwilę grę. - Na profilu było napisane, że jest kobietą. - Penny, nie należy wierzyć we wszystko co jest napisane w internecie - oznajmiłem. - Uwzględnię to gdy następnym razem będę cię umawiać na randkę. - Nie, nie będzie następnego razu Penny - oznajmiłem zdecydowanie. - Ale ja muszę znaleźć Ci dziewczynę! - Sam sobie dam radę, dzięki. - Ale jesteś pewnie, bo... - Tak Penny, jestem - odparłem i usiadłem na fotelu, naprzeciw grających. Penny wróciła do gry. - Skoro Tajemnicza117 okazała się być facetem, czemu wróciłeś tak późno? - zapytała po chwili. - W drodze powrotnej spotkałem dziewczynę. Poszliśmy razem na kawę i się zagadaliśmy. Dziobaczka momentalnie przerwała grę i spojrzała na mnie zdumiona. - I co dalej? - Dała mi swój numer i umówiliśmy się na spotkanie w walentynki. - Tak z własnej woli dała ci ten numer? - No tak - odparłem niepewnie, przypominając sobie wszystkie okoliczności, które sprawiły, że Charlie dała mi swój numer. Agentka wstała z miejsca, podeszła do mnie i przytuliła. - Jestem z ciebie dumna Scott, powoli zaczynasz dojrzewać. Potem Pennylin jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do gry w brydża. - Danny już śpi? - zapytałem. - Nie, jeszcze nie wróciła ze spotkania - odparła dziobaczka. - Co? Jest już po dziesiątej. Mam nadzieję, że ten Ferb trzyma łapy przy sobie. - Grryy... - zaterkotał Perry, a Penny spojrzała na niego nieco spod łba. ---- Chodziliśmy po mieście już od dobrych trzech godzin i rozmawialiśmy. Dużo rozmawialiśmy. Głównie to ja mówiłam on słuchał. Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia co takiego mu mówiłam. Po prostu wyrzucałam z siebie wszystko co od tak dawana leżało mi na sercu. To jak bardzo jestem wściekła na rodziców za te ciągłe przeprowadzki i jednocześnie to jak bardzo mi ich brakuje, i jak za nimi tęsknię. Powiedziałam mu, że czuję się winna wypadkowi. Przeprosiłam go też, za to że się z nim nie kontaktowałam, że nie dzwoniłam ani nie pisałam przez tyle lat. ---- - Naprawdę przepraszam - wyszeptała spoglądając mi w oczy. - Nie musisz - odparłem ochrypłym od milczenia głosem. - Nie masz za co. Rozłąka z nią kosztowała mnie wiele bólu. Byłem na nią wściekły za to, że mnie tak zostawiła. Może miała wtedy zaledwie jedenaście lat, ale ta pustka, którą po sobie zostawiła była nie do zniesienia. Teraz jednak nie potrafiłem się na nią gniewać. Była tutaj, stała naprzeciw mnie drżąc z zimna i patrząc mi prosto w oczy. W końcu czułem, że mogę być szczęśliwy. Przytuliłem ją, a ona objęła mnie w talii. Trzymaliśmy się tak w objęciach, żadne nie chciało puścić drugiego. W tej chwili zapomniałem o wszystkim. O całym gniewie który wcześniej czułem, o tym że na dworze jest minus dziesięć stopni, o głupim zakładzie z Simonem, a nawet o Paulin. - Dobrze, że jesteś - wyszeptałem. - Idziesz może na zabawę walentynkową w najbliższy piątek? - zapytałem wypuściwszy brązowowłosą z objęć i ruszając w dalszą drogę. Danielle dreptała obok mnie. - Nie wybierałam się. - Och szkoda, pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się spotkać... - A nie idziesz ze swoją dziewczyną? No tak mam dziewczynę. - No idę, ale to by chyba nie przeszkodziło nam zatańczyć wolnego, co? - No nie wiem. Paulin mogłaby sobie pomyśleć, że ją ze mną zdradzasz czy coś. Jeszcze byście się przeze mnie pokłócili, a tego bym nie chciała. - Daj spokój. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli raz ze sobą zatańczymy. - Cóż zobaczę. Może się zjawię. - Było by naprawdę super, gdybyś przyszła. Gadaliśmy jeszcze chwilę, a potem odwiozłem ją do domu. Było już późno, więc pożegnałem się z nią po przyjacielsku i wróciłem do siebie. ---- Coraz trudniej jest mi się uśmiechać. Próbuję, ale... Hmmm... Jakoś nie potrafię wyszczerzyć się tak jak kiedyś. Przytłacza mnie to całe dorastanie. Za dużo zmian. Gdybym kiedyś pomyślała, że wiąże się z tym tyle... Bólu? Dziś czternasty. Od śmierci Czestera minęło piętnaście tygodni. Od oświadczyn taty mamie Paulin, pół roku i trzy dni. Od nieszczęsnej rozmowy z Malcolmem równo rok, co do dnia. ''- No to o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?'' Wzięłam kilka głębszych wdechów i nie patrząc mu w oczy zaczęłam. ''- Bo wiesz... - Starałam się wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie. Cieszyłam się, że Malcolm mnie nie popędzał i pozwolił w spokoju zastanowić nad tym co chcę powiedzieć. - Od jakiegoś czasu, czuję coś do ciebie. I to coś to nie jest obrzydzenie, czy niechęć. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny Malcolm. Od dawna jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i zawsze mi na tobie zależało, ale ostatnio zaczęło mi zależeć jeszcze bardziej. Uświadomiła sobie, że Cię kocham. Tak wiesz... Jak dziewczyna może kochać chłopaka. Czasami wyobrażałam sobie jakby wyglądał taki nasz związek czy coś. Jak by to było się do ciebie przytulać i cię całować. Bardzo długo zbierałam się na odwagę, żeby Ci o tym powiedzieć, a że dziś są walentynki to pomyślałam, że to dobra okazja. Wiem, że my do siebie nie pasujemy, ty jesteś wysoki, a ja dość niska, no i nie zaliczam się do najładniejszych dziewczyn, ale jeśli tylko moglibyśmy spróbować... Wiem, że to bardzo szalony i absurdalny pomysł, ale zależy mi by usłyszeć odpowiedź.'' Spojrzałam na niego. Teraz to on patrzył w bok. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzał na mnie i pokręcił głową. ''- Nie. Nie chcę się z tobą wiązać Nazz. Nie kocham Cię. Jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza, nieco denerwująca siostra i nic tego nie zmieni.'' To był pierwszy raz gdy brakowało mi słów. Pierwszy raz gdy czułam się aż tak niepewnie. Pierwszy raz gdy wyznałam komuś miłość. Pierwszy i ostatni, więcej nigdy tego nie zrobię. Od tamtej pory nie rozmawiamy. Malcolm mnie unika. Nie oddzwania. Każdego dnia łudzę się, że może wszystko wróci do normy, że będzie jak przedtem, ale to tylko złudna nadzieja. On nie chce już dłużej utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu. O naszej rozmowie żadne z nas nikomu nie powiedziało. Nikt o niej nie wie, i nikt się nie dowie. Weszłam do szkoły. Do dzwonka miałam jeszcze dziesięć minut, więc w spokoju mogłam wyjąć potrzebne książki i odnaleźć właściwą klasę. Ruszyłam ku swojej szafce po drodze mijając Ferba, Buforda i Baljeeta. Buford bardzo głośno ubolewał na tym, że zapomniał o prezencie Walentynkowym dla Milly, Baljeet wytykał mu zapominalstwo i brak zaangażowania w związek, a Ferb z kimś esemesował. Przechodząc obok nich poczułam na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Gdy tylko otworzyłam drzwi mojej szafki, wyleciała z niej różowa koperta. Ze zdumieniem podniosłam ją i przeczytałam staranny napis na wierzchu "Dla Nazzy". Z bijącym sercem otworzyłam kopertę i wyciągnęłam z niej kartkę walentynkową. Otworzyłam ją. U góry wydrukowany był krótki firmowy wierszyk, a pod nim, tym samym pismem co na wierzchu koperty, dopisane kilka zdań. Zaczęłam czytać. Im dłużej czytałam, tym większa złość we mnie narastała. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Ścisnęłam kartkę w dłoni i ruszyłam pewnym krokiem ku trójce moich "przyjaciół". - Myślisz, że to śmieszne Ferbacku?! - wykrzyknęłam w stronę zielonowłosego. - Że to zabawne? Że ładnie żartować sobie z czyiś uczuć?! - Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie krzyczysz Wariatko. - Dobrze wiesz - oznajmiłam z zadziwiającą pewnością i cisnęłam mu kartkę pod nogi. - Nie nabrałam się na twój kawał. Po tych słowach odeszłam w kierunku klasy. ---- Nazz cisnęła Ferbowi jakąś kartkę pod nogi. Spojrzałem na nią i od razu rozpoznałem. - Nie nabrałam się na twój kawał - warknęła nim odeszła w stronę klasy. - O co jej chodziło? - zdumiał się Buford. Ferb jedynie wzruszył ramionami i nachylił się po pogniecioną kartkę. Otworzył ją i zaczął czytać na głos. - "Wyznam Tobie dziś w sekrecie, Kocham Ciebie jak nikt w świecie. Uścisk przesyłam przez misia małego, W dniu Świętego Walentego!" a pod spodem dopisane własnoręcznie "Droga Nazzy. Już od dłuższego czasu czuję do ciebie coś niezwykłego, choć dopiero od niedawna zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Jesteś mi bardzo bliska. Lubię spędzać z tobą czas, rozmawiać, słuchać twoich szalonych teorii i śmiać się z twych żartów. Jesteś wszystkim o czym marzę, dlatego daj mi szansę i zostań moją Walentynką. Cichy wielbiciel." He he. No i wszystko jasne. Nazz dostała list miłosny, a w przypływie swej tępoty pomyślała, że to dowcip. Z drugiej strony to ją rozumiem. No bo szczerze, co za frajer mógłby się w niej zakochać? - Pokaż mi to - zawołał Bamber i wyrwał Fletcherowi kartkę z rąk. - Hmmm... Znajome to pismo jakieś... - Buford przyglądał się pismu przez chwilę, po czym zrobił minę jakby go olśniło i spojrzał na mnie. Ja poczułem jak moja twarz pokrywa się rumieńcem, po czym pospiesznie odwróciłem głowę. Na całe szczęście Ferb nic nie zauważył, zajął się w tym czasie swoją komórką. - I co Buford, wiesz kto jest twórcą tego fenomenalnego dowcipu? - odezwał się w końcu zielonowłosy. - Nie - odparł Van Stomm, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. - Tylko mi się zdawało. Ale to może być jakaś dziewczyna, bo jakieś takie babskie pismo. - Hmmm... Może Paulin. Po niej mógłbym się tego spodziewać. - A z kim tak namiętnie esemesujesz Ferb? - zapytałam pospiesznie usiłując zmienić temat. ---- - Z Dani - wypaliłem bez zastanowienia. - Kręcicie ze sobą? - zapytał Bamber z uśmiechem. - Powiedzmy... - Wiedziałem! Kochasz ją i będziecie razem! - CO? - czułem jak się rumienię. - Zwariowałeś? Nic do niej nie czuję. Po prostu... Nie mogło się wydać, że faktycznie coś do niej mam. - Tak? - zaszczebiotał Buford i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Chodzę z Paulin, jasne? Z Daniellą zadają się tylko przez wzgląd na ten zakład - oznajmiłem. Już lepiej żeby dowiedzieli się o zakładzie, niż mieliby myśleć, że jestem zakochany. - Jaki zakład? - zdumiał się Baljeet. - Założyłem się z Simonem, że do dwudziestego ją przelecę. - Że co? - warknął osiłek. - Jak mogłeś założyć się o coś takiego? - wybuchnął. - To nic specjalnego - mruknąłem. - Nic? Jak możesz traktować tak jakąkolwiek dziewczynę? A tym bardziej Danny? Czy ci do reszty sodówka uderzyła do głowy? Milczałem. Sam nie wiem co sobie myślałem, gdy zakładałem się z Simonem. Chyba nie myślałem. ---- - Wiesz Ferb - warknął w końcu Bamber. - Jesteś dupkiem. Van Stomm zaciskając zęby, powstrzymując się by mu nie przyłożyć i pociągnął mnie w kierunku sali lekcyjnej. W tym samym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek. - A z tobą - zwrócił się do mnie nagle brązowowłosy, gdy dzwonek ucichł. - Pogadam po lekcji. ---- - Nareszcie długa przerwa! - ucieszyłem się gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek kończący lekcję. - Od kiedy cieszysz się tak na koniec jakiejkolwiek lekcji, a tym bardziej fizyki? - zapytała mnie Izabella z uśmiecham. - Od dziś, bo dziś mam dla ciebie specjalny prezent - oznajmiłem z szerokim uśmiechem ciągnąc mą dziewczynę ku szkolnym szafką. Otworzyłem swoją szafkę i wyciągnąłem z niej sporawe pudełko opakowane różową krepiną. Nie zauważyłem, że coś jeszcze mi wypadło. Podałem pudełko Izzy, a ona z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, który tak bardzo lubię, zaczęła je otwierać. Podczas gdy Izabella delikatnie rozpakowywała swój podarek, podszedł do nas Ferb. - O widzę, że w końcu dałeś Izabelli ten Hologramiczną Animację, nad którą ślęczałeś od tygodnia? - Ferb! - zawołałem. - O tak wybacz, niespodzianka - odezwał się mu brat z sarkazmem. - Chyba coś upuściłeś - dodał wskazując na żółtą kopertę zaadresowaną do mnie, której wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Podniosłem ją i otworzyłem. Ze środka wysypały się zdjęcia. ---- Izabella zachwycała się swoim prezentem, po raz trzeci oglądając animację, którą stworzył dla niej mój braciak. Ja grzebałem w szafce w poszukiwaniu tego przeklętego eseju na angielski, a Phineas przeglądał z kamienną twarzą zdjęci, które wysypały mu się z koperty. - Co tam dostałeś Phiny? - zapytała czarnowłosa zaglądając Phineasowi przez ramię. W jednej chwili stała się biała jak ściana. - Ja wszystko wyjaśnię Phineas - oznajmiła Izabella z powagą. Jej słodki ton zniknął, głos stał się nieco grubszy i jakby nerwowy. Spojrzałem niepewnie na Bellę, zdumiony jej nagłą zmianą. Ona również na mnie zerknęła, a w jej oczach dostrzegłem niewyobrażalny lęk. Przeniosłem wzrok na zdjęcia, które Phineas trzymał w drżących dłoniach i zamarłem. Podobnie jak Izabella momentalnie zbladłem, jednak nie zdołałem wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Wspomnienia, które starałem się ukryć w mojej podświadomości, powróciły po raz wtóry. Był grudzień, 26. Śnieżek prószył, mrozek mroził. Razem z Izą pożegnaliśmy całą mą familię. Mama, tata i Phineas jechali do ojca Phina w odwiedziny z okazji świąt, a Fretka spędzała Boże Narodzenie z rodziną Jeremiasza. Ja postanowiłem zostać, a że byłem już na tyle duży żeby samem zrobić sobie jeść, rodzice, choć niechętnie, przystali na to. Nie przepadałem za odwiedzaniem u Williama, za dużo nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. ''- To jak wpadasz na herbatę? - zwróciła się do mnie Iza. - Rodzice w pracy i nie chce mi się samej siedzieć, a że w zasadzie ty też jesteś sam...'' ''- Z wyboru. Właściwie to miałem zamiar iść do Paulin... W odwiedziny.'' ''- No nie daj się prosić Ferb. Tylko na chwilę, nie lubię być sama.'' Mruknęła czarnowłosa i zrobiła tę swoją sztuczkę z oczami. Uległem. ''- W porządku, ale idziemy do mnie. Jest bliżej - oznajmiłem i wraz z Bellą weszliśmy do mieszkania.'' Po zdjęciu płaszczy, zaparzeniu herbaty i znalezieniu najwygodniejszych miejsc na sofie zaczęliśmy gadać. Początkowo rozmowa niezbyt się kleiła, jednak w końcu znaleźliśmy wspólny temat. Był nim, a jakże, Phineas. Tylko on nas ze sobą łączył. ''- A jak wam się układa w związku? - zapytałem kończąc pić moją herbatkę i odstawiając kubek na stół.'' ''- Nie jest... Źle - mruknęła Shapiro i też upiła trochę swego płynu.'' ''- To jest, czy nie?'' ''- No niby nie, ale jednak... Bo chodzi o to, że Phineas jest...'' ''- Specyficzny?'' ''- To też, ale chodzi mi o coś innego. Phineas jest strasznie pruderyjny. Ostatnio prawie do czegoś między nami doszło, ale on w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Od tamtej pory unika zostawania ze mną sam na sam, pieszczot, a nawet całowania - westchnęła dziewczyna ze smutkiem.'' Gdybym pił herbatę, zapewne bym się nią zakrztusił. Nie wiem czy rozmawianie o Phineasu i tych sprawach, bardziej mnie bawiło, czy peszyło. ''- Czyli ty chcesz, a on nie? - zapytałem by podtrzymać temat.'' ''- Tak.'' ''- Gadałeś z nim o tym?'' ''- Tak, ale on twierdzi, że za bardzo mnie szanuje, żeby to ze mną zrobić, i że uważa, że nie jesteśmy gotowi na możliwe konsekwencje.'' ''- To aż dziwne, że jesteście ze sobą tyle czasu i jeszcze ani razu ze sobą nie spaliście. Myślałem, że już dawno macie to za sobą.'' ''- A ty i Paulin? Macie za sobą ten pierwszy raz?'' ''- No jasne, że tak. Chodzimy ze sobą już blisko dwa lata. Gdyby nie seks, to już dawno byśmy się rozstali.'' ''- Nie rozumiem dlaczego z nią jesteś, skoro nawet jej nie lubisz.'' ''- Nie to, że jej nie lubię, ale czasami działa mi na nerwy. Na szczęście dzięki temu, że czasem ze sobą pobaraszkujemy, mogę odreagować. Także związek z nią mi się opłaca.'' ''- Ale ty jej nie kochasz! Jak możesz być z kimś kogo nie kochasz?'' ''- Nie muszę jej kochać, by z nią być.'' ''- Ale jesteś szczęśliwy w związku?'' ''- Nie, ale ty też nie jesteś, a chodzisz z kimś kogo kochasz.'' Na to stwierdzenie mojej oponentce brakło argumentów. Skończyła pić herbatę i odstawiła kubek na stolik. ''- Myślisz czasem o Danielli? - zmieniła temat czarnowłosa.'' ''- Nie - skłamałem.'' ''- Ale tak szczerze Ferb. Myślisz o niej, choć czasami?'' Milczałem przez chwilę. W końcu wziąłem głęboki oddech i odparłem. ''- Prawda jest taka, że bez przerwy o niej myślę. Gdy zamykam oczy przypomina mi się jej twarz. Gdy budujemy coś z Phineasem zdaje mi się, że ona jest przy mnie. Gdy całuję się z Paulin, wyobrażam sobie, że to ona. Czasami mi się śni...'' ''- Też o niej czasem myślę. Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest, co robi i czy kiedyś się odezwie. Czy wróci. Bardzo Ci współczuję Ferb, kochać kogoś tak mocno i nie móc z nim być...'' ''- Chciałbym ją przytulić.'' Zamilkliśmy oboje, każde z nas pogrążyło się we własnych myślach. ''- Ale obiecaj, że nikomu nie wygadasz o tym co Ci powiedziałem - oznajmiłem nagle.'' ''- Spokojnie, to co między nami, zostaje między nami.'' ''- Wiesz jesteś naprawdę świetną dziewczyną, a Phineas ma niezwykłe szczęście, że Cię ma. Świetnie do siebie pasujecie.'' ''- Tak myślisz?'' ''- Jasne, zawsze tak uważałem.'' Nawet nie wiem kiedy nasze twarze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać i już po chwili muskałem jej usta. Moje dłonie zaczęły błądzić po ciele Izabelli, badając jej powabne ciało. Z każdą chwilą nasz pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Z każdą chwilą, stawaliśmy się coraz bardziej zachłanni. Izabella ściągnęła ze mnie golf, a ja wsunąłem dłonie pod jej spódnicę. Bardzo nie chciałem by pocałunek się skończył. Nagle jednak Iza delikatnie mnie od siebie odepchnęła i wyszeptała cicho. ''- A co z Phineasem? Jak się dowie...'' ''- Nie dowie się. Nigdy, nikt się nie dowie - odparłem. - To co między nami, zostaje między nami.'' Po tych słowach wróciłem do całowania dziewczyny, a po chwili do reszty się w sobie zapomnieliśmy. Phineas zerkał to na mnie, to na Izabellę. W końcu nie wytrzymał i po prostu odszedł. Po drodze wyrzucił zdjęcia do kosza. ---- - To jak? - zwrócił się do mnie Bamber, gdy tylko fizyka dobiegła końca. - Co jak? - odparłem. Nie chciałem z nim o tym gadać. - Jak sytuacja z Niebieską. To tak na poważnie? - Bardziej poważnie się nie da - odpowiedziałem. - I myślisz, że ona w tobie też? Wzruszyłem ramionami i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Dziś było wyjątkowo ciepło, jak na luty i chciałem długą przerwę spędzić na dworze. - Raczej wątpię, ale mimo wszystko iskierka nadziei się tli. - A co z Mishti? - Zerwaliśmy... W zeszłym tygodniu. Ona stwierdziła, że taki związek na odległość to niewypał, a ja nie próbowałem nawet tego ratować, bo wiedziałem, że ma racje. A poza tym... Nazz... - Rozumiem, tylko czemu nie powiesz jej tego, tylko odstawiasz jakąś szopkę z karteczkami? Co ty dzieciak jesteś? - A co miałem podejść do niej i powiedzieć w prost? Cześć Nazz, jestem w tobie po uszy zakochany? Jeszcze by mi zdzieliła i tyle bym ją widział - westchnąłem i usiadłem na ławce. Van Stomm usiadł obok mnie. - Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Niebieska jest bardzo romantyczna i takie tematy traktuje bardzo poważnie. Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, gdyby wiedziała, że twoje wyznanie jest szczere. Czasami zdarzało nam się pogadać tak od serca, na dość osobiste tematy, choć ostatnio coraz rzadziej spędzamy ze sobą czas i rozmawiamy, no wiesz chodzę z Milly. Powinieneś z nią pogadać. Niebieska jest wspaniałą dziewczyną i zasługuje na dobrego chłopaka, a ty z pewnością taki jesteś. Nigdy nie sądziłem... Nie przypuszczałem, że któreś z was się w sobie zakocha, jednak wiedz Baljeet, że cholernie się z tego cieszę i wam kibicuję. Buford poklepał mnie po plecach. - Jej... Teraz już wiem co Milly w tobie widzi. - Tak tylko się nie wygadaj, bo nie opędzę się od dziewczyn. W tym samym momencie minął nas Phineas. - Hey Phin! Dokąd tak biegniesz?! - wykrzyknął za nim Buford. Czerwonowłosy jednak zdawał się nawet go nie usłyszeć. - Ciekawe co z nim. - Myślisz, że coś się stało? - zapytałem. ---- Izabella pobiegła za Phineasam. Stałem tępo wgapiając się w oddalającą się dziewczynę. Naprawdę? Teraz musiał się dowiedzieć? Kiedy nasze relacje zaczynały się poprawiać? - Hey Fletcher widziałeś to? - zawołał Michael podchodząc do mnie z telefonem w dłoni. - Wydaje mi się, że Cię to zainteresuje. - Raczej wątpię Michael. - Ja jestem jednak pewny, że TO cię zainteresuje - oznajmił zdecydowanie blondyn i odtworzył mi jakieś nagranie. ''- A z kim tak namiętnie esemesujesz Ferb?'' ''- Z Dani.'' ''- Kręcicie ze sobą?'' ''- Powiedzmy...'' ''- Wiedziałem! Kochasz ją i będziecie razem!'' ''- CO? Zwariowałeś? Nic do niej nie czuję. Po prostu...'' ''- Tak?'' ''- Chodzę z Paulin, jasne? Z Daniellą zadają się tylko przez wzgląd na ten zakład.'' ''- Jaki zakład?'' ''- Założyłem się z Simonem, że do dwudziestego ją przelecę.'' ''- Że co? Jak mogłeś założyć się o coś takiego? '' ''- To nic specjalnego.'' Poczułem jak wszystkie wnętrzności w mim żołądku się skręcają. - Ja i jeszcze kilka osób dostaliśmy ten filmik na geografii. - Od kogo? - zapytałem z lękiem. Jeśli ten filmik dotrze jakoś do Danielli... Ona mnie znienawidzi. - Nie mam pojęcia. A nie podejrzewasz kto mógł was nagrać? - W pobliżu nikogo wtedy nie było. - Więc masz zagwozdkę - stwierdził Jenkins i schował telefon do kieszeni. - Nie jedną - westchnąłem. Najpierw te zdjęcia, teraz to. Ktoś wyraźnie usiłuje utrudnić mi życie. Tylko kto? ---- Wyleciałam za nim ze szkoły. Musiałam mu to jakoś wyjaśnić. Jakoś wytłumaczyć. Tylko co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Że miałam chwilę słabości? Że bardzo żałuję tego co stało się miedzy mną, a jego bratem? Jego bratem! Co myśmy najlepszego zrobili. Rozejrzałam się po dziedzińcu, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegłam czerwonej czupryny Phineasa. - Widzieliście może Phineasa? - zwróciłam się do Buforda i Baljeeta siedzących na ławce przed szkołą. - Jasne. Pognał w tamtym kierunku - odparł Bamber pokazując przed siebie. - Iza coś się stało? Bez słowa wyjaśnień ruszyłam w kierunku który wskazał mi Bamber. Phineasa znalazłam siedzącego na trybunach za szkołą. Wgapiał się w opustoszałą bieżnię. Podeszłam do niego i przysiadłam się obok. - Przepraszam Phineas. To była chwila słabości - zaczęłam mówić. - Ja cię kocham i jesteś dla mnie całym światem. To z Ferbem było tylko chwilą zapomnienia. Tak bardzo się tego wstydzę. Nie chcieliśmy ci o tym mówić. Nie chcieliśmy cię zranić, my tylko... Popełniliśmy błąd, ja popełniłam błąd ogromny. Największy w moim życiu. Wybacz mi. Nigdy już go nie popełnię przysięgam, tylko wybacz mi Phineas. Phineas nadal milczał i patrzył tępo w przestrzeń. Widziałam jak dłonie mu lekko drżały, nie wiem czy z zimna czy ze wściekłości na nas. - Przepraszam. Kocham Cię Phin. Wybacz mi proszę - wyszeptałam, kładąc dłoń na jego drżących rękach. Czerwonowłosy w końcu na mnie spojrzał i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Ja też cię kocham Izabello i wybaczam wam. Tobie i Ferbowi. Jesteście moimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Po tych słowach pocałował mnie, jak jeszcze nigdy mnie nie całował. Poczułam jak robi się mi strasznie gorąco. Phineas ujął w dłonie moją twarz, a ja przysunęłam się do niego. Pocałunek trwał i trwał, jednak było w nim coś dziwnego. - Więc wszystko jest w porządku? - zapytałam, gdy czerwonowłosy w końcu rozłączył nasze usta. - Tak, w jak najlepszym - odparł i uśmiechnął się do mnie uspokajająco. - Nadal się przyjaźnimy? - Nigdy nie przestaniemy się przyjaźnić Izabello. - I nadal chcesz ze mną być? - Nie - oznajmił Flynn z uśmiechem. Poczułam jakby ktoś uderzył mnie z otwartej dłoni prosto w twarz. - Ale mówiłeś... - wyjąkałam. - Że wam wybaczam i nie chowam urazy, i że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale nie możemy już być razem. Dawno powinienem był się z tobą rozstać Izabello. - Ale dlaczego, przecież mnie kochasz. - Kocham ponad wszystko na świecie i dlatego nie mogę z tobą być. Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli się wiązać. Za późno to zrozumiałem. Przepraszam. Potem wstał i odszedł. Po prostu. Wstał i zniknął. ---- Po ostatniej lekcji jaką była matematyka. Spakowałem niezbędne książki do torby i wyszedłem ze szkoły. Postanowiłem nie czekać dziś na autobus i wrócić samodzielnie do domu. Po drodze zamierzałem odwiedzić Nazz, która po skończonym angielskim uznała, że ma dość zajęć na dziś i postanowiła wrócić do domu. Przechodziłem właśnie przez park, zastanawiając się jak powiedzieć o wszystkim Nazzy, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Stała pod drzewem i z zawziętością kłóciła się z jakimś chłopakiem. Pospiesznie ruszyłem w ich kierunku. ---- Siedziałam na ławce w parku i czekałam na twego debila. W końcu zjawił się jaśnie pan z tym swoim głupkowatym uśmieszkiem. - Nazzy a ty nie w szkole? Taka pilna uczennica jak ty powinna się uczyć. - Przestań mi tu chrzanić i dawaj towar - warknęłam, byłam na strasznym głodzie. - A gdzie jakieś dzień dobry, albo proszę? - Dobra. Dzień dobry, dawaj kurcze proszę towar. - No już lepiej. Rayan wyciągnął paczuszkę z działką i pomacham mi nią przed oczami, po czym prędko znów schował w zaciśniętej dłoni. - Sto dwadzieścia - oznajmił. - Co? Ostatnio było siedemdziesiąt. - Ceny poszły do góry. No wiesz rynek robi się coraz bardziej niepewny. Wszystko zasługa twojego tatusia, wydział antynarkotykowy robi swoje. Nie moja wina, że coraz trudniej o towar na mieście. W dodatku mam mieszkanie do spłacenia i kota na utrzymaniu. Zrozum, ja też chcę zarobić. A teraz płacisz, albo spadasz. - Mam tylko siedemdziesiąt, nie mam więcej forsy, ale jak dasz mi trochę czasu to skombinuję. - To jak skombinujesz to dostaniesz. - Ale ja potrzebuje na teraz! - Ja forsy też. - Rayan, no proszę... Co ma zrobić? - Ty już dobrze wiesz - odparł blondyn uśmiechając się wrednie. - Już to omawialiśmy skarbeńku - mruknął głaszcząc mnie po policzku. - Nie nazywaj mnie skarbeńkiem! - Radze Ci być miłą, bo nic nie dostaniesz. - Dobrze, dobrze będę miła. Zamyśliłam się chwilę. Nie brałam od tygodnia. Cholernie mną trzęsło. Nie dam rady dłużej wytrzymać, a zanim skombinuję forsę to minie kolejne kilka dni. Spoglądałam to na Rayana to na jego zaciśniętą pięść. - To może zrobimy tak. Ja oddam Ci tą działkę zupełnie za free, a ty w zamian pójdziesz ze mną do mojego mieszkanie i się tam razem zabawimy. Co ty na to maleńka? - Dostanę działkę? - Najlepszą. Ale najpierw się pobawimy. - Hey Nazz! - usłyszałam za sobą znajomy głos. Z bijącym sercem odwróciłam się ku idącemu ku nam Baljeetowi. - Baljeest-głupku, co chcesz? I skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Wracałem właśnie do domu. Chciałem do ciebie zajść, żeby pogadać, ale zauważyłem że tu stoisz z tym chłopakiem i postanowiłem podejść. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. - Zasadniczo trochę... - mruknęłam. - Masz może pożyczyć pięćdziesiąt dolarów? - Niestety nie. A na co Ci te pieniądze? - Nieważne. - Ja i Nazzy właśnie dyskutowaliśmy na pewien ważny temat - oznajmił Rayan i objął mnie ramieniem. - Tak dokładnie - odparłam, delikatnie się uśmiechając i powstrzymując od zrzucenia jego dłoni. - I właśnie mieliśmy iść do mnie i obgadać sprawę, dokładniej przy herbacie, prawda Nazzy? - Tak, jak najbardziej - przytaknęłam. - Także wybacz Baljeet, ale pogadamy innym razem. Czarnowłosy stał chwilę spoglądając podejrzliwie to na mnie to na Rayana. - I jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz... - Tak! JESTEM PEWNA! A teraz idź sobie. Baljeet z nieco zdołowaną miną oddalił się. - To jak Niebieska? - szepnął mi do ucha blondyn, gdy tylko kujon zniknął nam z oczu. - Skoczymy sobie do mnie? - zapytał całując mnie w szyję. Nic nie powiedziałam, skinęłam jedynie głową. Rayan z szerokim uśmiechem pociągnął mnie za sobą. Kategoria:Odcinki